<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of First Meetings And Misunderstandings by Icylightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780207">Of First Meetings And Misunderstandings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning'>Icylightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pressed his lips "Definitely looks like a case of brain wash" </p><p>"That's enough!" Tony walked towards Peter, pulled the boy by his arm and held him close</p><p>"Look at the way he's manhandling the kid" Clint grumbled feeling disgusted by the man "I swear if you're hurting this child..." </p><p>"This child is Spiderman!" Tony's loud and firm voice was enough to silence all the adults in the room, each experiencing a synchronized reaction of shock and surprise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of First Meetings And Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot that I wanted to write for so long. </p><p>Sorry for mistakes</p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tony will surely be surprised by our impromptu visit" Natasha grinned, walking through the entrance of compound. Beside her was Steve and Bucky while Bruce and Clint followed behind who scoffed at her words "Tony will be shocked by our impromptu visit" </p><p>"Can you blame him? It's been months since we talked to him. Wonder what's keeping him so busy" Bruce commented narrowing his eyes a bit </p><p>Steve sighed "Maybe he's been distinct to us because last time we met, it wasn't a friendly meeting" </p><p>"You mean by our fight in Germany" Clint adjusted his clothes "C'mon man. It's not that...." </p><p>"Ssshh" Steve held a finger to his lips "Did you hear that?" </p><p>Natasha leaned in and so did others. They had now reached near the hall and could hear Tony talking to someone, well not talking...it looked like Tony was yelling at someone</p><p>The avengers rounded near the main hall and saw Tony was shouting as he hovered over a young boy who barely looked above twelve. The kid had a fresh cut on the left side of his head and even from a distance Steve could see it was still bleeding slightly. Tony's back was facing them so he didn't notice their presence but they could clearly see how upset the boy was </p><p>"I'm sorry Mr Stark" </p><p>Tony rubbed his forehead, getting frustrated and raised his voice "Sorry? You're sorry!?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve shared a look with Bucky who also seemed bothered by Tony's attitude towards the boy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How many times do I've to tell you to be careful when you deal with bad guys? You could've gotten killed today!" Tony yelled again</p><p>Peter flinched, shoulders hunching down as he mumbled "I'm so sorry" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natasha frowned. What the hell was Tony talking about? How can a child deal with bad guys. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter raised his head to looking at his mentor with his big owlish eyes trying to melt Ironman's heart for his forgiveness</p><p>"Oh no no... don't you dare give me that puppy face. I'm not going to fall for it this time" said Tony crossing his arms</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bruce clenched his fists "Who talks to a child like that?" </p><p>Clint scowled "Ironman apparently" </p><p>"Who is the kid? What is he doing here with Tony?" Bucky eyed Peter, wanting to protect him from the raging man </p><p>"His son?" Bruce guessed but Steve denied "The kid said Mr Stark so he cannot be his son"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter sniffed quietly "But that man was going to hurt the woman. I had to stop him" </p><p>"What about your safety? I send you to take on the bad guys and you only end up getting hurt everytime" </p><p>"Not everytime Mr Stark" Peter pouted and the avengers smiled at the adorable kid</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wait a second. Everytime? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? What about the time you got stabbed in shoulder? Or when you fell from fifteen storey building and broke your ankle?" Tony challenged, angry veins ready to pop out any second "Oh.. this one exceeds everything, remember the time when a mugger shot you in the stomach and you almost died" </p><p>Peter hung his head down</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The avengers were shocked as they stood frozen on their feets. Stabbed? Broken ankle? Shot in stomach? What kind of life was Tony making the boy live? And why? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony huffed out a breath "You know what? You deserve a punishment. I'm going to.." </p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" Steve interfered having heard enough "What the hell Tony? Is this the way you treat a child?" </p><p>Tony spun around, eyebrows dissapearing behind his forehead on seeing the avengers "Wha... What are you all doing here?" </p><p>Peter nearly choked on his saliva. The avengers were here. His freaking childhood heroes were standing only two feet away from him. He wondered if it would be okay to faint right now. Ned would surely do. Ofcourse he had seen them once before but they were busy fighting each other. He never got to meet them personally and introduce himself</p><p>Bruce waved Tony's question off "We'll talk about it later. You tell us first, why are you yelling at the kid?" </p><p>"What? How did you all even get in? FRIDAY why didnt you inform me the avengers were here" </p><p>FRIDAY : "I was requested by Captain America not to inform you. They wanted it to be a surprise"</p><p>Natasha looked at Peter "What's your name?" </p><p>Peter swallowed thickly, forcing his tongue to work as he manage to stutter "P..P..Peter" </p><p>"Come here Peter. Don't be afraid of him. We'll protect you" </p><p>Tony frowned "Protect him? He's not afraid of me. Are you?" he asked looking at the teen </p><p>Peter smiled sheepishly "You're kinda scary right now" he yelped in surprise when suddenly Clint grabbed his arm and dragged him towards their side</p><p>"Hey!" Tony tried to protest but Steve held his hand out "Stop right there Tony. I'll fight you if you don't stay away from Peter. I didn't know you voted for child labor. You've stooped so low" </p><p>"Child labor!? What the hell are you talking about?" </p><p>Bruce scoffed "We heard everything. So drop your goody goody attitude with us. You make this poor child go on streets and fight with bad guys" </p><p>"No that's not true.. Mr Hulk.. I mean Mr Banner.. I mean Sir" Peter rambled looking utterly confused "Mr Stark didn't..."</p><p>"It's okay kid. He won't hurt you anymore" Bruce laid his hand on Peter's shoulder who let out an inward squeak. Ned was going to be so jealous when he hears The Hulk touched him. </p><p>"Do you your parents know you're here?" </p><p>Peter shook his head sadly "My parents died when I was three" </p><p>"Oh poor kid" Natasha cooed and glared at Tony "Is that why you're taking advantage of the boy because he has no one to look after him? I thought you were better than this Stark" </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes "It's not what you think. Will you all listen to me for a second" </p><p>Peter was floating in sky nine. Here he was huddled in the middle of avengers who were being so protective of him. This was the best day of his life.</p><p>"Maybe somehow he hypnotized the kid" Bucky grabbed Peter's face in his hands and shook it lightly trying to search something in his eyes "I don't see anything" </p><p>"Is Tony threatening you with something and that's why you're putting your life at risk?" Steve made another assumption and Peter shook his head vigorously "I.. No Mr Stark is always good to me" </p><p>Steve pressed his lips "Definitely looks like a case of brain wash"</p><p>"That's enough!" Tony walked towards Peter, pulled the boy by his arm and held him close </p><p>"Look the way he's manhandling the kid" Clint grumbled, feeling disgusted by the man "I swear if you're hurting this child..." </p><p> </p><p>"This child is Spiderman" Tony's loud and firm voice was enough to silence all the adults in the room, each experiencing a synchronized reaction of shock and suprise</p><p>"What the fuck?" Bucky cursed breaking the silence around them and Steve elbowed him "Language. There's a kid in the room.. wait umm... Spiderman?" he shook his "No... that's not possible"</p><p>"Yes, Tony is messing with us" </p><p>"There's no way the boy is Spiderman" </p><p>"He barely looks twelve" </p><p>"Tony stop kidding okay"</p><p>Peter cleared his throat and innocently raised his hand "It's true actually. And just to be clear, I'm fifteen and also Spiderman" </p><p>Steve frowned "What? How's that possible?" </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and smiled at Peter "Do you mind doing the honors Pete" </p><p>Peter gave a lopsided smile and before anybody could blink, he was on the ceiling hanging upside down and waving Hi to all  shocked looking avengers </p><p>"Oh my Jesus it's true" Clint laughed shaking his head "You're Spiderman" </p><p>"Yup!" </p><p>"Get down boy, you're making me dizzy" said Bruce catching the right side of his head while Natasha wore a big smile "It's unbelievable but at the same time impressive" </p><p>Peter blushed at the compliment and jumped back down to stand next to Tony "I'm also Mr Stark's intern. He's super cool person. Always there for me.. like even in the middle of the night.  He always looks out for me and also helps me with my school projects. Oh my God I haven't told you guys about my suit. You all should see it... I  mean you did see me at the airport in Germany but we have few more changes and it's awesome! Mr Stark has..." </p><p>Tony placed his both hands on Peter and gave a light squeeze to stop the rambling boy "I think they got the point kid. I'm great"</p><p>Peter nodded, cheeks burning with embarrassment as all eyes were fixed on him, still in shock and maybe in awe, he couldn't say</p><p>Steve inhaled sharply "Wow Tony. You've really been busy" </p><p>"What can I say. This boy is genius" Tony spoke like a proud father making Peter blush harder </p><p>"So before when you were talking about his injuries.." Bucky trailed off hoping Tony would explain that part and he did "Peter.. I mean Spiderman goes for patrolling every night... and sometimes..." Tony glared half heartedly at the boy "... he ends up getting hurt" </p><p>"Unbelievable" </p><p>Natasha came and hugged Peter "You're a very strong boy Peter"</p><p>"Thank you Mrs Romanov" </p><p>"It's Natasha" </p><p>Peter nodded with a shy smile</p><p> Tony sighed "Look I was going to introduce Peter to you all but never found a right time. But trust me when I say the kid is avenger material" </p><p>"Okay its too early for that. He needs proper training" Steve said firmly "Infact I'll train him" </p><p>"Me too. I can show him how to throw some good punches" </p><p>"How about we start with self defense class?" </p><p>"That's a good start. This way he won't end up getting hurt more often" </p><p>"Peter what time your school get over? We all will be there to train you" </p><p>Peter's eyes couldn't get any bigger. He was actually feeling dizzy with happiness. The avengers wanted to train him? For real? This day was definitely the best in his life. </p><p>Tony smiled at his team. They were rough and behaved idiotically sometimes but he was glad when it came to Peter, 
they shared same intentions to help and protect the boy</p><p>"Wait a second. If you're Spiderman then we faught woth a child at the airport!?" Steve yelled and Tony took a step back. Oh good God. This was going to be a long night. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END :-)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment  :-)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>